clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Yona Dutton
Yona Dutton is a sim made by a fan and is one of Willow Collins' love interest in Rags to Riches. He now lives with Willow in Creek Corner Cove, in StrangerVille. Adulthood "Jerome" met Willow at a bar when she was out with her brother and their friends. They started to like each other so agreed to go on a date the following morning, but Willow was overdressed and explained that because they were rich, her family brought Willow her own bakery and did a lot for her, which put him off and they got into a fight, resulting in him walking out and the two not being interested in each other anymore. However, when Willow started living out in the wilderness, "Jerome" was worried and helped her, showing that even though their date went badly, they were still at least friends. In the second episode, "Jerome" cared more for Willow and gave her money to help her. Jerome also admired Willow for working on her own for money and selling at the tables. The two seemed to have become friends by this time. "Jerome" often came around to Willow's house to spend time with her and to check on the plants she had grown. When Jerome found out that Willow went on a date with Valentine Bloome - her biggest crush ever - "Jerome" was not impressed, knowing that Valentine broke Willow's heart and played with her feelings, but she still went on a date with him. However, since Willow was feeling so happy about her date, she was quite oblivious to what Jerome was saying, seemingly to have broken "Jerome's" heart a little. It was also revealed that "Jerome's" real name was Yona, but he goes by "Jerome". In the sixth episode, it was revealed that Yona may have a difficult life as he might not have anywhere to go. Yona was seen flirting with Willow a couple of times and asked her on a date, their second date. The two became romantic interests again. He also wanted to move in with Willow and her dog. Yona later moved into Willow's house, in Creek Corner Cove in StrangerVille and helped her sell items by creating sculptures. Yona's relationship with Willow increased again and the two had their first kiss. Trivia *Yona was made under the hashtag #claresiobhantownies. *He was Willow's first date. *He lost interest in Willow because of how different she acted and looked since the first time they met. **However, they still seem to be friends despite the date. *His career is unknown *He won the lottery in episode 38 of Broken Dream. *He seems to be high skilled at fishing. *He might not have a stable family life as he comes around to Willow's all the time and that he is having sad times. *He and Willow became romantic interests again in the sixth episode. *There was a poll to ask if Yona should move in with Willow, but the result is yet to be announced. *He has a Native American ethnicity. *Yona moved in with Willow in the seventh episode of Rags to Riches. *He was Willow's first kiss. *His real name is Yona, but goes by "Jerome". *Clare added the current picture of Yona and calls it U FINE BOI *Yona was respectful of willow's space *Clare was reluctant to add him back into the series after their bad date Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Male Category:Clare Siobhan Townies Category:Young Adults Category:Rags to Riches Category:StrangerVille